


Kocham cię

by mivky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First work - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, M/M, lonely!dean, lovely!Cas
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mivky/pseuds/mivky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pierwszy raz w życiu coś napisałam. Krótki one-shot na prezentację mojej osoby. Mile widziane komentarze. Podobno motywują.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kocham cię

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwszy raz w życiu coś napisałam. Krótki one-shot na prezentację mojej osoby. Mile widziane komentarze. Podobno motywują.

Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło, odkąd ostatni raz widział Castiela. Wiedział jedynie, że zbyt dużo. Nigdy nie powiedział bratu, jak bardzo go kocha. Z resztą, nie powiedział tego też Castielowi. Pamiętał jego smutek i żal, gdy anioły spadały z nieba. Pamiętał, jak go pocieszał; jak mówił, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Pamiętał, że jego intencje były prawdziwe. Chciał dla anioła jak najlepiej. Castiel próbował radzić sobie jak najlepiej. Chciał pokazać, że potrafi; że umie. Udawało mu się to, dopóki nie stracił łaski. Po długim czasie, dla Deana najgorszym okresie życia, zaczął się od niego oddalać. Aniołowi nie zależało już na łowcy. Potem odszedł. Zostawił za sobą tylko kartkę, z zapewnieniem, że nie muszą się już nim przejmować; że już nie wróci. Sam się lekko zmartwił, nie specjalnie przejmując się Castielem. Natomiast Deanowi nie przeszło to tak gładko. Coraz częściej się upijał, zamknął się w sobie, nie rozmawiał z bratem. Wtedy chciał tylko znaleźć swojego anioła. Znaleźć go i powiedzieć mu wszystko. Chciał go znaleźć, przytulić, pocałować, powiedzieć, że nie jest dla nich ciężarem, że wszystko się ułoży, oraz jak bardzo go kocha i jak bardzo chce, aby ten był przy nim. Stracił nadzieje po niezmiernie długim czasie bezsensownego szukania kogoś, kto nie chce być znalezionym.

Dean zaczął okazywać niezwykle przykrą impertynencję w stosunku do swojego brata. Wtedy Sam, po długim czasie bycia lekceważonym, albo, co było jeszcze gorsze, obrażanym wyprowadził się od brata. Starszy Winchester został wtedy całkiem sam. Czasem, gdy przebudzał się w nocy, zdawało mu się, że widzi Castiela, stojącego w nocy przy jego łóżku; pilnującego jego sen. Czasem słyszał jego głos. Czasem śmiech. Rozglądał się wtedy wokół siebie, jednak nikogo nie widział. Miał dosyć wspomnień. Myśli o szczęśliwym Casie, który był przy nim zawsze. Nie ważne, czy wszystko się układało, czy też sprawy nabierały przeciwności. Wychodził ze swojego mieszkania, które niegdyś dzielił z bratem, tylko po to, by kupić zapasy piwa. Ciągle słuchał piosenki 'I’m all out of love' myśląc o tym, co mógłby teraz robić jego Cas.

Nigdy nie spodziewałby się telefonu od jego anioła. Castiel powiedział wtedy, że chce się z nim spotkać. W końcu, po tak długim czasie, Dean zobaczy swojego anioła, którego kochał ponad życie. Umówili spotkanie na dziś. Gdy Dean wszedł do baru, ujrzał Castiela, czekającego już na niego. Stanął w progu, przez chwilę przyglądając się Casowi, który wyglądał na zestresowanego. Podszedł do niego dopiero, gdy anioł go zauważył.

\- Cześć – przywitał się Castiel, a Dean był pod wrażeniem jego stroju. Po raz pierwszy widział Casa ubranego w coś innego, niż prochowiec. Podobał mu się wygląd Castiela, mimo, że był całkowicie inny, niż Dean go zapamiętał.

\- Cześć, Cas.

\- Dean, ja… Musimy porozmawiać – Castiel był bardziej zdenerwowany, niż wyglądał. – Musisz coś wiedzieć.

Przerażenie, jakie poczuł Dean słysząc te słowa było nieopisane. Obawiał się, co może powiedzieć anioł.

\- Cas, zanim powiesz coś, co zniszczy mnie jeszcze bardziej, nie mów nic i pozwól mi się cieszyć wieczorem z tobą – poprosił blondyn, na co brunet zareagował całkiem inaczej, niż Dean się tego spodziewał. Gdy był aniołem nie rozumiał, jak niejednoznaczne są te słowa. Nie wiedział też, że Dean lubi traktować je tym drugim znaczeniem. Jednak, przez bycie człowiekiem, Cas wiedział już co one oznaczają. Nie zamierzał ich komentować. Nie chciał tego robić.

\- Dobrze, Dean.

Ich miły wieczór dobiegał końca. Castiel prowadził Deana do mieszkania, a Dean miał wewnętrzną bitwę, pomiędzy ‘cieszyć się, że to się wydarzyło’ a ‘być smutnym, bo to właśnie się kończy’. Wybrał to pierwsze, po czym obiecał sobie raz na zawsze zapomnieć o Casie. Nie wiedział, czy mu się to uda. Postanowił jednak spróbować.

\- Dean, naprawdę musisz wysłuchać, co chcę ci powiedzieć – oznajmił Castiel. Dean wydał się przerażony.

\- Okej, mów – odpowiedział z przykrym uśmiechem, łamiąc swoją obietnicę tuż po tych słowach. Castiel podszedł bliżej i delikatnie musnął jego usta swoimi. Dean poczuł się sparaliżowany. Jego nogi powoli zmieniały się w watę. Cas po chwili delikatnych dotyków pogłębił pocałunek, dłonią sięgając pomiędzy łopatki Deana, który wciąż stał sparaliżowany. Dopiero po kilku pocałunkach objął Castiela w talii, przyciągając go lekko do siebie. Nie wiedział do końca, co się dzieje. Wszystko wydało się tak zamazane i mętne. Castiel na chwilę oderwał swoje różowe, delikatne usta od ust Deana, po czym wtulił się w niego.

\- Przepraszam za wszystko. Moje odejście było najgorszym błędem mojego życia. Powinienem był przy tobie być – Castiel szeptał Deanowi do ucha. Łowcy zaczęły spływać po policzkach łzy szczęścia. – Kocham cię. Powinienem był powiedzieć ci to wcześniej. Nigdy nie powinienem był odchodzić. Kocham cię. Kocham cię.

Na to wszystko Dean odkleił od siebie Castiela i z łzami szczęścia, wypływającymi z jego oczu, spływającymi po policzkach i upadającymi na ich ubrania, praktycznie sczepione ze sobą, pocałował Castiela mocno i namiętnie. Dłonie Castiela powędrowały w górę, z pleców Deana na jego policzki i szczękę.

\- Kocham cię – łowca powtarzał te słowa w przerywanych pocałunkach, uśmiechając się.

Po chwili przerwał im telefon Deana. Za dwoma pierwszymi razami razem z Castielem udawali, że go nie słyszą, wciąż się całując. Jednak, gdy komórka nie przestawała wydawać dźwięków, które świadczyły o przyjściu wiadomości, Dean w końcu się poddał. Oderwał się od Casa tylko na krótką chwilę, by zobaczyć, kto nie daje mu spokoju. Zerknął na telefon, gdzie widniały trzy wiadomości.  
‘Dean, jestem w domu. Przychodź szybko. :)’, ‘Dean, matole, czemu nie ma cię tyle czasu?!’, oraz ‘Dean, długo nie wracałeś, więc wypiłem ci całe piwo, jakie mioałeś w loodówce. Dokup jakikeś, gdy będiesz wracać’. Uśmiechnął się na ich widok. Wszystkie były od Sama. Tak to już z tymi Winchesterami było. Na nic nie zdawały się kłótnie. Zawsze do siebie wracali. W jeden wieczór odzyskał brata i miłość swojego życia. Nie wyobrażał sobie, by mógł być kiedykolwiek szczęśliwszy.


End file.
